How Many?
by Ellie Quinn
Summary: 10/Rose eventual Jack/Donna Takes place after Doomsday and starts at Runaway Bride Rose and the Doctor work through their relationship together and try to figure out how they can always be together, even though Rose is a human DEFINATELY NOT A CRACKFIC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood, or even any of the actors who play the characters in the show… BUT I OWN THE PLOT BUUUURN!!**

**A/N: I don't know if I will continue writing the "Forgotten Rose" story cause it sucks, so here's a sort of drabble-ish /oneshot that could turn into something with a plot if I want it to. Keep in mind I wrote this before writing the fic, so there could **_**actually be a plot later **_**OMG! ******

**And just to make this perfectly clear ROSE DID NOT END UP IN THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AFTER DOOMSDAY (she almost did, but DIDN'T… the Doctor will clarify later)**

"HOW MANY WOMEN HAVE YOU ABDUCTED?" The red haired woman shrieked, holding up Rose's t-shirt with a look of disgust on her face. It was all the Doctor could do to keep from bursting out laughing.

"It's my friend's," he said, grinning. "And I don't think she'd appreciate-"

"IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!"Donna yelled, pointing down at her dress. "SO I DON'T THINK I DESERVE THIS CRAP! WHO HIRED YOU?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and then heard soft footsteps on the metal grating behind him. Rose was drying her hair with a fluffy pink towel, but paused when she reached the Doctor.

"Who's she?" Rose whispered, looking over at the woman and seeing that she was staring back at them. "And what did she say we've been hired for?"

"Ah, yes," the Doctor said loud enough for the woman to hear. "We don't exactly know who the hell this woman is, and she thinks I abducted you. How nice of her. You know, first impressions mean a lot and I don't think I like this woman that much from the fact that she just screamed at me. You apes overreact all the time at things that normal beings would just-"

"Doctor!" Rose smacked him on the arm and acted angry, but the Doctor could see the teasing look behind her eyes and the smile that was trying to escape her lips. "Don't go insulting our guest!"

Rose strode over to the woman and shook her hand. The woman looked shocked at her warm smile and stared from her to the Doctor and then back again.

"I'm Rose." Rose said. "And that's the Doctor."

The Doctor waved at them and decided to go and sit on the captain's chair.

"I'm Donna." The woman said. "And I'm supposed to be getting married right now, so if you could just get me to the chapel-"

"You don't have to go now," the Doctor said from across the room. "This is a time machine. You could show up in three weeks and five minutes won't have passed. Well for them, anyway, you could look waaay older than you do now and your husband could totally be not attracted to you or something."

Both women stared openmouthed at the Doctor before Donna found it in herself to stride over and slap him in the face. Rose burst out laughing when Donna stepped back and she saw the Doctor clutching a huge white handprint on his otherwise red face.

"That hurt!" the Doctor said overdramatically. "What's your problem? I mean, I would be all angry too if I missed my wedding, but there's no reason to act like a bit-"

The Doctor could only get half the word out before Donna started yelling and slapping again.

"YOU," slap "ARE," slap "THE MOST," slap "ANNOYING," slap "AND INCONSIDERATE," slap "BASTARD," slap "ON THE EARTH!"

"That's what you are but what am I?" the Doctor said, standing up but still clutching his (probably bruised) face. Donna shrieked and began chasing him around the TARDIS console. "You know, you remind me of Rose's mum-"

"YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!" Rose yelled, faking anger and joining the chase around the console.

The Doctor let out a scream of his own when the tip of his right white chuck somehow got stuck in the grating and caused him to fall over. Rose and Donna were still running, but Donna jumped out of the way just before falling on the Doctor. Rose wasn't so lucky, or was she?

Rose fell over and turned a bright shade of pink when she opened her eyes and saw who she was sprawled on top of.

"Um, hi?" Rose whispered, looking into the Doctor's big brown eyes and seeing that they were filled with amusement and if Rose was right, a bit of longing. "I'll get up, I mean, you wouldn't be comfortable-"

"Nope, you're staying." The Doctor murmured, his hot breath tickling her face and sending shivers down her spine. Before either of them knew it, the Doctor's arms were around Rose's waist and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

For a moment, both of their eyes were open in a shocked recognition of what was happening, but as they kissed for a longer time, they finally accepted the inevitable.

Rose found herself thinking how she could have missed out on this for the past two years and for once, the Doctor wasn't thinking anything at all. It was as if time had just stopped until…

"OH MY LORD!" Donna screamed, suddenly standing over them. "THERE'S ANOTHER PERSON IN THIS ROOM WHO DOES _NOT_ WANNA SEE THIS!"

The Doctor and Rose reluctantly broke apart and stood up to face Donna and Rose couldn't help but notice that one of the Doctor's arms was still around her waist.

"TAKE ME TO THE CHAPEL, NOW!" Donna yelled. The Doctor scurried off to fly the TARDIS to London, and Donna began to speak to Rose. "Look, I'm not stupid-"

"That's saying something." The Doctor muttered darkly from the other side of the console.

"Oi!" Donna yelled, shaking her fist at him. "Are you _looking_ for a slap?"

The Doctor grumbled about something or other in a language that the TARDIS wouldn't translate, but Rose had heard that expression before (many times) when the Doctor was angry and let out a quiet giggle. He smiled at her and then went back to programming their destination.

"So anyway, Rose," Donna started, taking a seat on the console chair and gesturing at Rose to sit beside her. "I'm not stupid and I can see that this man, the Doctor, is not human. Well, and that you two are completely and utterly in love with each other."

Rose turned a dark shade of red and looked over at the Doctor to see that he had done the same. Their eyes made contact for a moment before they both awkwardly looked away.

"He doesn't seem to-"

"Oh he does," Donna interrupted. "Why do you think he kissed you? Or looks at you that way?"

Rose thought back to when she was lying on top of him and saw his brown eyes filled with amusement and longing fill her head.

"But he hasn't ever done anything like that before." Rose said quickly, before Donna could interrupt. The Doctor had left the room a minute earlier, muttering something about what sounded like motor oil and a banana daiquiri. Or maybe he said the TARDIS needed a part, but no one was really paying attention. "It hasn't ever seemed like he would take the hint, I mean, I love the travelling and all that, but what I really love to see every day is him. He just doesn't care."

Donna remained silent when seeing tears slide down Rose's face, deciding that whatever she was going to warn Rose about was a lost cause. The Doctor ran back into the room with a small box and tried to put it into his pocket before anyone noticed. It seemed like he had succeeded, so the Doctor cleared his throat and both women turned towards him.

"We're flying to London now, Donna," the Doctor said, feeling awkward for a moment and then heartbroken when he saw the fresh tear tracks on Rose's face. He pulled a lever on the TARDIS and the room shook for a moment before a thump indicated them landing. "Donna, I landed just outside the chapel that was mentioned in your wedding announcement, since you never specified, so good luck on your new life as a married woman."

Donna nodded in thanks and walked swiftly out the door, knowing that the Doctor and Rose would be having an important conversation as soon as she left.

"Rose, I," the Doctor began to say, but Rose shook her head.

"I don't want to listen to this," she said quietly, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to crush her fake calmness. She didn't succeed. "I don't want to hear you tell me that you and I can't be together because I'm a stupid human ape and you're a Timelord."

"No, Rose, I-"

"No, Doctor." She choked, trying to wipe away the tears with her sleeve before he could notice them. "You're probably going to say that today was a lapse of judgment on your part and that you never meant to kiss me. I just can't-"

The Doctor put a hand behind her head and pulled her into a forceful kiss. His thumbs wiped the tears that were steadily falling down her face, and he whispered against her lips.

"I would _never _say that." He nipped her bottom lip and she moaned when his tongue slid into her mouth. Then, they heard the TARDIS door open and more footsteps on the grating. They didn't know who it was and didn't care because all they cared about now was each other.

"GET YOUR MITTS OFF MY GIRL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Rose instantly recognized the voice and pulled away from the Doctor. He opened his eyes and was staring at her worriedly before realizing that she was shocked into silence. The Doctor turned around and saw someone who he thought he would never see again.

"Mickey?"

**Bum bum buuuuum… Review please if you didn't think it was absolute crap!**

**A/N For anyone that was wondering, Mickey could have totally used his jump button before the void closed and he wouldn't have been sucked in. I mean, all the Doctor and Rose did was hold on to a friggin magnet on the wall so…**

**Eewww!! I'm making it sound like I looove Mickey and hate the Doctor and Rose!!! NOOOOOOO (have u figured out that I hate Mickey yet?)**

**A chappie dedication to anyone who reviews! **


End file.
